My Crazy Life
by ImGonnaShineBrightLikeADiamond
Summary: AU, oc/?, full disclosure inside - Britta Levesque is HHH's oldest child from a previous relationship. Now that Britta's chosen to be with Randy, will her father, her ex and an obseessed Lesnar keep them from happiness?
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT MY STORY:

This hints at a past HHH/OC relationship, which resulted in a child. They split however, and went their own seperate ways, with OC and HHH splitting custody of their daughter Britta. HHH, of course, goes on to marry Stephanie, because I am a huge Stephanie / HHH fanatic. That being said, she is the oldest child of both OC (unnamed, deceased) and HHH. This is fictional, and she is an original character. I normally do not try to write these things, but watching the Lesnar HHH feud tonight inspired me to give a little depth and stuff to it.

I do not own the WWE, nor do I own any of the Superstars (there are quite a few I'd LIKE to own, but that's beside the point..)

BE PREPARED FOR: !StalkerBrock, !CreepBrock, !AssholeBrock.. And a lot of Brock bashing because I honestly do not like the guy..

Also come up with a pairing suggestion for Britta, because I'm curious to see who you guys will throw out as names.

Repost and complete rewrite of my previous wrestling story, because I had no clue what I was doing with it.

OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF:

Rating: T with a strong chance of M

Watch out for : Swearing, violence, over the top kayfabe, fluffiness and other shit. I'm an angsty romantic, so shoot me.

Genre: Humor/Family/Romance/Angst/Action

Setting: anywhere and everywhere, really.

Summary:

Brock Lesnar's been obsessed with HHH's oldest daughter, Britta, since he met her. The only problem with this is that Britta does not return his affection, and is also trying to get herself out of a bad relationship, at 21, because she's pregnant. His obsession has fueled the feud between himself and HHH for years now and it's only gotten worse since Britta's had to turn to her family to help her get out of the relationship she was in safely.

Brock's determined to get Britta one way or another, and HHH is determined to kill him.. But when Britta catches the eye of another male on the roster, this other male is determined to kill Brock also because he wants Britta for himself.. With a third player in the feud, how far out of control will things get before things work themselves out?

And will HHH let his daughter date another fighter?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she heard his gravelly voice from behind her, she groaned and then said calmly, "Fuck off, Lesnar or I'll find Dad's sledgehammer and ram it up your ass." before turning around to face the man. It was hard for her to do because he'd always sort of scared her and tonight, she was already jittery enough because of what she'd just done, before driving here, to the arena.

She was in a bit of a mood, so perhaps it hadn't been the brightest idea to get mouthy with the creepy ape like man in front of her, but she didn't care. She only wanted to find her father right now, nothing else mattered. Not Brock's long running and creepy fascination with her, not what her actions just now might result in, not what her even coming here might lead to in the long run.

All she cared about right now was finding her father, because right now, she was more afraid than she'd ever been in her entire life. She'd managed to make a stupid mistake and she learned too late that the man she thought she loved was a raving lunatic or a monster, and he seemed hell bent on cutting everyone out of her life.. This, of course, was when he wasn't cutting her down and making her feel like shit, or hurting her in other ways. She'd stayed because every time she tried to leave, he'd become this gentler and kinder guy, and for a while, things would be good.

But when she'd taken the EPT this morning, and it came back a positive all six times and then she'd went to the hospital and done a real pregnancy test and that'd confirmed it, she'd started to sit around and think.

The only happy memories she had as a child were the years she lived with her father, her stepmother Stephanie and her half sisters. Did she want her kid growing up in a similar way to the one she had when her mother had custody of her?

Nope.

Did she want her daughter or son cowering in fear in a closet while daddy "corrected" mommy in the worst of ways in the next room?

Nope.

Not saying that Britta Levesque was some shrinking violet and took her ex's shit by any means, but she knew if she were getting out, it had to be tonight. It had to be done before the baby came along. She was not going to let him use the baby to trap her, or worse, him try to 'hurt' her, in a jealous rage (because she wanted a kid, he didn't, a kid would take away all of his attention, of course, and her ex, he wasn't having that, no sir) to make her lose her baby.

So, when he'd come home and started in on her because she'd been on Skype with her father, she told him she was pregnant, and then informed him that she was leaving, and one way or another, come hell or high water, he would sign over his rights as a father, because there was no way in hell he was coming within ten feet of her or her kid.

Not their kid, her kid. Because she fully intended to tell her child when asked later in it's life that it's father was someone she'd never met. She'd simply decided she wanted a baby, had a procedure to make it happen. Because after this jerk? She was pretty damn sure she was done with men.

Naturally, her ex's answer to her demand was to start beating her as he screamed every name in the book at her, threatened to kill her in her sleep, threatened to follow her everywhere she went if she left him alone.

So her response, naturally, had been to calmly grab a pot from the stove and hit him in the head with it. When that didn't work, she fought him off and grabbed something bigger, knocked him out before he managed to choke her or kill her, or hurt her and somehow make her lose her baby. So no, Britta Levesque was not some shrinking violet, she was every bit her father's daughter.

And when she locked eyes with Brock Lesnar, who'd refused to walk away, she glared hatefully and said "Are you sure you want to do this.. Tonight? I'm not in the fucking mood, really, but if you insist, you fucking ape, here it goes." when he'd grabbed her wrist, so hard and so tight it left an angry red mark on her almost fair skin. She'd thrown a left hook sending a spray of blood from his nose before she'd even really realized she'd done that very thing, and she'd walked away calmly.

Or almost calmly. Inside, her heart was racing, her mind was spinning and she was trying to process just how badly she'd really and truly fucked up this time.

HHH stepped out of the curtain and before he realized it, he was being pulled into a hug, and he felt his daughter's tears staining his t shirt. He sighed and then caught sight of the bruises, and the scratch on her face, the handprint on her arm and his anger flared almost immediately.

No one fucked with his girls.

"Did that little pissant you were with do this, Britta Lynne?" he asked as he looked at her, his eyes stern, demanding an answer, not her covering for the little bastard again, saying he'd just 'lost it' and she'd hit him back, they were okay.. His daughter hadn't always had the best life, because her mother had much the same relationship with men, a constant string of them all bastards in their own right, from what little his daughter did tell him about her life with her mother, (before Stephanie intervened and managed to make him seek full custody, stating she felt better when Britt was under their own roof).

So naturally, she didn't know what a loving home was until later in life, and she'd had a hard time adjusting to it, the normal and stability, the actual love in a home, the functional relationship of two adults really in love, two adults that didn't take turns beating the piss out of one another as her mother and any one of the endless string of men she seemed to have, had done to one another.

Britta sighed and then said "I'm done with his shit. Yes, daddy, he did this to me. After I knocked his ass out, I packed and left... But that's not all I have to tell you.. I'm in a huge mess this time, dad, and I mean it is huge.." as she stopped crying, her voice soft, quiet, almost afraid.

She had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen when she dropped her news on him and she was sort of afraid to tell him, but she'd rather tell him now than have it pop up later. She'd never been a fan of holding back the truth, even if it got her into really serious shit on occasion.

"What is it, Britt?" HHH asked cautiously as he handed her a Kleenex once they were in the green room and then found a cold can of soda to hold on her eye which was a little swelled. If he got his hands on this wormy little fuck that did this to her, yet again, HHH knew that his fate would be the same as Brock's would in a few days at Extreme Rules..

He might not walk away the winner, but the kid (and Lesnar) would damn sure know he'd been there.

"I'm pregnant." Britta said quietly as she waited on him to blow his lid. Instead, he sighed and then said "You're getting the fuck out of that. Now. I mean it, young lady, no excuses, no going back. "

"Dad.. I said that about three minutes ago, in the hallway when I came up to you at the curtain." Britta said quietly as she sighed and then said quietly, "What do I do? I am not getting rid of or giving up my baby. But there's a pretty good chance that he's going to come after me. Somehow, some way, he will make me miserable."

HHH hugged his daughter and said quietly, "Let him try. I'll derail him like I did Lesnar with the sledgehammer." his hand smoothing over her hair. "You're gonna be okay, princess.. You have your family.. We'll help you."

Britta breathed in and out, then drying up the last of the few tears she allowed herself, she said quietly, "But how do I know I won't fuck him or her up? I mean you know what I went through, Dad, how it messed me up, how it still messes me up, even now.. How do I keep from doing that to my own kid?"

"We'll figure it out together, princess. For now, let's just go find your stepmom, okay? I know you want to talk to her. She was worried about you the other night when you called and the phone got disconnected." as he lead her down the hallway, his eyes scanning it for that fucking prick Lesnar. Lesnar had always been obsessed with Britta since HHH had gotten custody of her, and he and Steph had to bring her on the road with them, when they were first married.

In some ways, that was one of the hugest reasons that the feud between himself and Lesnar was so personal and intense. Because Brock did something you just do not do. He messed with HHH's daughter, kept calling, stalking her.

HHH knew that Britta didn't actually say this, but it scared her. She was always a little skittish around males, but Brock made her downright jittery.

"I saw him already, Dad. No sense in hiding. He grabbed for me, I told him I was going to shove the sledgehammer up his ass." Britta said quietly, still coming down from the shock of the life altering night she'd just come through, the relief of being with her father, feeling safe, even if it were just until her ex showed up, sinking in.

Stephanie sighed as HHH lead in his oldest daughter, her adopted daughter. When she saw the bruise, she looked at Paul and then asked, "Now can we kill the little prick?"

"Oh, he's dead. I sincerely hope he's stupid enough to show up here. She left him tonight. I'm gonna let her tell you why." HHH said as Stephanie turned to Britta, checking her over, making sure she wasn't hurt in any other ways, while holding Vaughn in one of her arms, as she sighed and asked, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what finally got through to you, Britt?"

"Mom... I'm pregnant, and all I could think of was how badly I did not want to raise my own kid in what I grew up in. I want what you and my dad have, if I don't get that then I'll do this alone. The upside is I don't have to drop ten grand at a sperm bank now.." Britta tried to make light of her situation, only to get a disapproving glare from her adoptive mother, Stephanie who said with a smile, "You have your family, you and your baby are going to be fine. And one day, you will find what your father and I have."

"No, Mom, I will not, because I am done with the male species. After seeing how all those men my mom got mixed in with treated her and me, after getting done the way I've been done by my ex, I'm completely disgusted with the male race in general, with the exclusion of my dad, Uncle Shane, and Grampa Vince."

Stephanie chuckled a little. She was used to Britta speaking her mind, and she didn't blame her for her thoughts that were being spoken aloud right now. She did however hurt for Britta because she'd never really had a good childhood until Stephanie and Paul fought for custody and won, and she was only 21, and already this jaded about romance.

For most females who were this jaded, it took them at least until age 35 before the overall hopelessness set in and they just stopped trying. Britta hadn't ever really let herself try. She'd only fooled herself into thinking that she had with this guy she'd just left. Stephanie knew this because she'd been her mother long enough to realize that Britta when she loved someone, when she really let herself be happy, really let her guard down was not Britta as she'd been with this prick.

Neither herself nor Paul had ever liked the guy, they'd just hoped that she was happy and knew she was too stubborn to be talked out of being with him. They'd done everything under the sun to deter them from being together, but it hadn't worked.

Maybe now that she was out of the nightmare, she'd finally have a chance to be happy. Stephanie hugged her adopted daughter and then said "I'm just happy you got out before he seriously hurt you or even killed you."

"me too, mom.. the only thing I'm afraid of now, is what do I do next? And how do I avoid screwing up my child?"

"You're not going to screw up your child, Britta. You love it already. I can tell." Stephanie said as Britta nodded and then said "I'm just worried that my ex isn't done with me yet. Not by a long shot. Then there's Lesnar, the asshole..."

"Your father will deal with that asshole. He won't come anywhere near you."

Britta nodded and then asked quietly, "Does grandpa still need a hair and makeup slash costumes person?"

"He held that spot for you. He keeps running all the other women who go for it off." Stephanie admitted with a laugh as she said quietly, "We'll talk to him about it later. For now, let's just rest and watch the rest of the show."

Britta nodded and they fell silent, watching the rest of the nights show as it played out on the monitor in front of them. Britta found herself getting into it all over again, when she'd been little, she'd honestly loved the sport and she'd loved coming to shows with her father. She'd almost forgotten what a release it'd been to come to the shows and watch them, how much fun it'd been to do that with her family.

Realizing she was hungry, she stood and stretching said "I'm gonna go to catering. Do you guys want anything?" as she walked out of the room, scrolling through her phone, not watching where she walked. Nor was she watching anyone that happened to be watching her. She was merely trying to figure out her next move. She'd made it this far.

When she collided with Brock for the second time that night, and he smirked and said "It must be fate", she scowled and then said "I swear to Christ, someone has it in for me tonight. Can't you fuck off, Lesnar? Or go die in a fire, something?" her eyes full of anger and slight traces of fear, it only further served to remind her why she was not going to be falling again anytime soon.

There were no good guys left in the world. Or at least halfway decent ones.

And if she couldn't find what her father and her adoptive mother had, then she'd be alone. And she was fine with this.

The scent of food hit her nose and she hurriedly raided catering, intent on talking to her grandpa before going back. She was ready to start over, and hopefully this time around, she wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

She wasn't just thinking of herself anymore. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes.

Little did she realize that in starting over, finally getting back on her feet, she was also going to unknowingly disprove her firm and jaded beliefs on life and love and quite a few other things.

Nor did she realize that her being here with her father was going to make Lesnar gun for him that much harder, as if he had something to prove.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as her feet hit the floor of her hotel room that next morning, Britta was going, and full blast. Normally, she wasn't by any means a morning person. Things tended to get thrown and there was a lot of swearing involved if a brave soul that wasn't family dared to try and wake her, but today, was the first day of the rest of her new life, and the 21 year old spitfire was determined to make the most of it.

First, she went to breakfast with her dad, her adopted mother and her uncle Shane, her grandparents Vince and Linda, and her younger half siblings. This went over well, because she told them in a calm voice, matter of factly that she was out of that bad situation and she had no intentions of going back. And then, she asked her grandpa about the opening in hair, makeup and costumes, because it was a job she could see herself doing, and she'd gotten her cosmetology license recently, in addition to the experience designing costumes, would help her courses online as she worked toward her major in Fashion Design.

Vince thought it over and then smiling said "It's yours, but under one condition.. If at any time the doctor tells you he or she wants you on bedrest, I want you to do what they say. I'll keep your job for you until you can come back. And since your mom and dad are on the road with you, and they bring Aurora and Murphy, Vaughn, I don't see how bringing your baby with you will be a problem." as he hugged her and then added, "I'm just glad you got the hell out of there and I really wish I could kill this man with my bare hands."

"I wish I would have killed him when my hands were on him last night, Grandpa Vince." Britta said softly, as she leaned back in her chair, mentally congratulating herself. Step one of starting over was complete, and she felt a lot better already. Step two wasn't much harder to cross off, she talked her adopted mother and her dad into letting her rent the apartment above the garage until she could find something else. They didn't want to charge her rent, but she refused to do it otherwise, and HHH knew she was going to be stubborn and keep insisting, and he wanted her there, with them so he knew she was safe.

Now all she had to do, when they went home for their usual one to two weeks downtime, was buy furniture, and the things she needed for her baby. Satisfied that this was easily done, she smiled as her sisters sat and asked her all kinds of questions about the baby, because they were excited. She laughed as she tried to answer them all and then when her family went off to do what they had planned to do for the day, she went back to her room and lie around, being lazy, watching old movies on television.

The ringing of her cell phone around 4 pm bought her out of her reclusive state, and she groaned inwardly as she saw her ex's name and number on the caller id, and swearing, she hit ignore, but only after her finger hesitated over answer for a moment, in sheer terror that if she didn't answer, he'd somehow find her and kill her or hurt her, or something equally bad.

When the phone went to voicemail, her ex scowled and then grumbling, he took another huge swig of vodka and dialed again. And he kept dialing every single damn time it went to voicemail, so he started to leave her messages, trying his usual beg and plead or guilt her to come back tactics. But she hadn't called by 9 and he was getting desperate, he was losing the hooks he had in her, he could feel it.

He smirked as he threw some clothes in a bag and then muttered drunkenly, "Well, damn it, if she won't come to me, I'll go to her. One way or another, that bitch is mine. And she best not forget that, either. I'll make her see it, make her pay for ever walking out on me." as he got into his car, drove to the town the show was being held in this week.

Meanwhile, Britta was sleeping, or trying to. But every noise she heard in the darkened hotel room, despite her brave face, and her insistence that she keep her own room, so she wouldn't bother anyone, had her jumping and curling into a ball under the covers until she sat up and started to cry. She was alone, it was okay to cry because nobody would see her or judge her, or use it against her somehow.

"Even when I'm away from that son of a bitch, he still gets in my fucking head. I hate this and I hate him for doing this to me." she muttered quietly, as she sat in the dark and wondered just how much longer she'd be jumping at shadows and trying to pretend she was this brave person when inside she was just scared of everything, whether it be her ex, or Lesnar's stalking her, or screwing up her kid's life completely. All she wanted was one taste of what normal felt like. She wanted to be happy, but the realist in her, who was judging her current situation at the moment, kept reminding her of all the reasons why that wasn't possible for her.

When she finally did go back to sleep, she tossed and turned as she wondered what lie in store for her on her first official day on the job, she wondered who she'd meet, if this really was a shot at a new start for her, and just how much fun it would be to do the hair and makeup for the WWE. She'd loved the show and the atmosphere when she was a kid, and even now, when she watched on tv, it held the same magic as it had then. Wrestling gave her an escape, because she loved to watch it, and she loved the way she got caught up in whatever madness was going on on the screen, and not the turmoil and fear that ruled her normal life.

How much hold could one person have over you? It seemed like she was afraid of everything, she was almost paralyzed by it. It made her feel weak, she hated it. She sighed as she caught sight of the clock on the nightstand and swearing lightly muttered, "Damn it. Fucking great.. It's 2 am."

Tomorrow, she started her job with the show, and she was more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. It just all seemed so glamourous on tv, or when she'd seen it as a kid.. She couldn't wait for it, really and she hoped that this was going to be a good thing. She needed some good in her life to balance out the bad.

She finally managed to make herself go to sleep, and when she did, she escaped again to a happier world, dreaming of a life where she'd fallen in love with a good man, and this baby wasn't going to have to deal with just herself as a parent.

Apparently, the show and sleeping were going to become her two favorite new escapes. Because real life was grim and it was scary, and it was damn near depressing. She found herself wishing she could rewind her life over half the time, because she'd freeze herself at one of her half sister's ages and stay a kid forever because skinned knees were so much easier to fix than broken and torn hearts and souls, which hers was.

She could feel the cracks in her armor showing, and it bugged her that any moment she might crumble. She didn't want anyone's pity or them to look at her and think about how sorry they were for her, how bad they felt for her. She had to hope that her walls would hold, and she'd come out of this okay, but really, she wasn't all that sure.

All she did know was that she was sick of feeling fear all the time, worrying all the time and being too scared to just let go.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ stepped into the makeup room backstage, and laughed as a voice called out, "Be right there." before a petite slip of a blonde came out wearing a pair of dark rinsed and clingy ankle cut jeans, a red slightly baggy off one shoulder shirt with gold glittery designs, and a pair of red stiletto platform heels.

"You're not Doris." AJ mused as Britta shook her head in amusement and then held out a hand which the wrist attached was filled with bracelets as she smirked and said "No, I am not. My name's Britta Levesque, I am going to be taking over for Doris. Apparently, my grandfather hates the way she tailors his suits. What do you need?"

"Can you do something with this mess I call hair?" AJ asked hopefully as Britta shrugged and smiling, stepped back, leaning a little, rubbing her chin in thought before smiling brighter and pointing to a zebra print directors chair as she said "Sit. I think I have an idea.. What do you want, though, I mean down? Up? Wavy? Straight?"

"Anything but the way it looks right now is fine, I'm not.. I'm not really picky." AJ said, shocked by the realization that not only was Britta Levesque NOT as stuck up as she thought the girl would be, but she actually seemed to be talking to her, despite all of the things people kept saying about her, because of her gimmick. "Okay, so like, what if I sort of fix yours like mine, but leave the fringe over your eyes, like this," Britta demonstrated, standing behind AJ in the vanity's lighted mirror as she moved the hair she was talking about around before continuing to speak, "And put the rose clip sitting on the edge of the box, on the opposite side of your hair to kind of secure.. Will that work?"

"I'd love that." AJ said as she asked, "So.. How long are you going to be around.. Vince and Vickie seem to corner the market on running off our hair and makeup specialists."

Britta laughed and said "Ughh, do not remind me. I have to fit that woman later. I hope to all hell she doesn't think I'm going to let her keep going out dressed like she does.. A real classy broad only gives away a little of the package, not the whole damn thing, you know?"

"Tell me about it. I mean if anyone were even into buying what she 'sold'." AJ said making air quotations as Britta nodded and said neutrally, "She's a hard person to get to know.. I remember when I was younger, she and Eddie used to piss my dad off by sneaking me ice cream.. But that was during my chubster phase, so.."

"Chubster?"

"Trust me, AJ.. What you see before you, is in no means how I started out.. I had to work my ass off to get myself where I was at least halfway happy with what I saw in the mirror, and sometimes, I'm still not."

"But you're not ugly."  
"Yeah, well I'm not pretty either, so ..." Britta admitted as she said "But you.. I love your eyes.. And why on Earth was the previous makeup lady focusing so much on your lips or changing your hair color?"

"What do you mean?"

"Had I been makeup girl then, I'd have played out your eyes. Not only would it enhance the makeup without having to go ridiculously overboard, but guys eat that wide eyed brown hair look up and you're so tiny, I mean.. It's adorable." Britta said as she laughed and bit her lip then said "Sorry.. I'm nervous because it's my first day, I tend to run off at the mouth a lot.."

"But it's not a bad thing, I mean so many people are fake both on and off screen back here now, it's hard to find someone to trust.." AJ muttered as Britta nodded then said "Little lesson? It's not much different in the real world either, sweets." as she worked on doing AJ's hair and makeup, while they carried on a conversation.

Britta wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be, this job actually took her mind off of a lot of things. She finished AJ's hair and makeup and then sat down for a moment, hit by a dizzy spell.

"Are you alright?" AJ asked in concern as Britta nodded, held her hand to her forehead and then said quietly, "It's fine, trust me. Stress makes me do this." she added to reassure AJ, so she wouldn't put two and two together. The last thing Britta wanted was pity, especially when she was having such a good time talking to AJ right now.

Besides, she wanted to keep it to herself, she was a very private person when it came to her own personal business, and she didn't want people treating her like she were made of glass. She wanted to actually enjoy the chance she was getting, not have people trying to take care of her.

She could do that herself. She had been for a long time. She'd never actually been a really big fan of being babied.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean some of us have had a bug, it's been going around." AJ asked again when she noticed Britta seemed to be getting paler and paler.

When Britta finally assured her she was fine, AJ left, skipping down the hallway. Maybe she'd finally have someone to talk to now, Britta seemed nice enough, even if she were rather outspoken.

The door was shut and Britta sat down, fighting the bout of morning sickness or whatever it was that'd hit her, her head on her knees for a moment. The door opened again, and she heard a male throat clearing, as Randy Orton asked, "If you're busy, I can come back.."

"Not really." Britta said with a slight smirk as she motioned him in.

He smirked back, sat down in the chair, then said "Just wanted to come by.. "

"My dad didn't put you up to it, did he?"

"Who's your dad?"

"HHH."

Randy sucked in a breath, mused to himself about that and then said "Actually, no. Wanted to see if it was true that Doris finally had all she could take of Vince."

"She did. I'm taking over her job. I'm Britta, by the way.."

Then it hit him.. He'd met her when she came to a few of the shows, back when she'd been about 17.. And she'd had a huge crush on him... And he'd sort of liked her too.. It was kind of the reason that he and HHH got into it and had this short feud. Then of course, HHH settled the thing by sending temptation away.

He happened to look at her, really look at her and then asked with a raised brow, "You alright? You're getting greener and greener in the face by the minute."

"I'm fine." Britta muttered as she studied him intently. Then it hit her, why he looked so familiar. She hadn't been watching as religiously as she had been when she was a kid for a while now, so naturally, she wouldn't really recognize Randy..

But now that she had, she gasped a little and then smirking said "Randy?"

"I was wondering when in the hell you'd recognize me, Britt." Randy chuckled as he held her gaze intently, raked his hand over his short spiky hair as he said "It's been a really long time."

His eyes caught on some old bruising, some old scars on her body, and he asked, "So it is true.. The reason you came back now."

Britta groaned as she made a mental note to tell her father NOT to tell the males on the roster about her situation. Because if they all started treating her like she were made of glass or something, she'd go batshit crazy.

"Yeah. I'd... I'd actually rather not talk about it." Britta said quietly as Randy nodded. Something other than her just being older now, or old enough, rather, seemed different about her, but he shoved it to the back of his mind and then said with a smile, "It was nice to see you again." before walking out of the room quietly.

It had been very nice to see her again, but if what he'd heard were true, he knew she needed time to get her head on straight.


	5. Chapter 5

Brock Lesnar bought out the absolute worst side of Britta's temper. And he was back to stalking her again, back to finding ways to 'pop up' and try and make sexual advances at her during the day. Today, well, it was no different. He stood in the door of the makeup room, his arms crossed, a knowing smirk on his face as he watched her.

Britta had been ignoring him, thinking that if she did, he'd go his creepy ass away or something. When she looked up, and he was still standing there, grinning that cat who ate a canary grin at her, his eyes crazy looking, she glared and raked her hand through her blonde hair as she said "What the fuck do you want, Lesnar?"

"A little birdie told me something very interesting about you." Brock said as he stepped in, moved closer to her. She flinched, of course, and began backing away, her throat closing up a little.. It almost seemed like something had snapped in the man lately, and Britta wanted no part of him finally going berserk. He scared her more than enough, as it was.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Britta asked as she turned to look at Lesnar, who just kept getting closer and closer, his hand raised slightly. She shrank back and growled, "If you fuckin touch me, Lesnar, you only think my old man will work you over. I'll fucking kill you."

"You won't do anything. You can't, actually.. And I know why, Britta."

Britta's throat began to close a little as she said "Oh you do, do you? Well then, Lesnar, what's stopping me from ripping your face off and wearing it for Halloween?"

"You're pregnant."

Her stomach churned. If Lesnar knew... Who else knew backstage?

"Relax.. For now, I'm the only one who knows.. But I came here today, to offer you a way out.. And an end to the thing with your dad."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW, LESNAR YOU GOD DAMN APE!" Britta shrieked as she took off her high heels and threw the left one, and then the right one.. He walked out then said "Guess it's gonna be the hard way. Daddy's gonna get it tonight, Britta."

He shrugged and she threw the shoe she'd picked up, just as he made a retreat. The shoe, however, landed at the foot of Randy Orton. Randy stood in the doorway, processing what he'd just heard quietly, the anger and jealous nature within him at an all time high right now, especially when he remembered the old bruises and the few old scars from the first night he'd seen her again in years.

Finally, he realized he was staring like an ass, and he bent, smirking as he picked up her shoe, held it out to her, only after studying the at least 4 inch heel for a moment warily. "You sure it's safe to be wearing these in your condition?" he blurted before he could stop it from coming. Britta stiffened and then she sighed as she asked, "So.. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know your ex should have his fucking neck snapped." Randy said as he noticed her trying to lift a few boxes and grabbed them quickly as he said "I got this." and tried his best to ignore the smell of her perfume. Apparently, she still wore the same stuff she had when she came to the shows back then. It hit him like a literal ton of bricks when he had the passing thought that he missed the smell.

Her snapping her fingers in front of his face drew him out of the shock he felt currently at having had the thought, and she asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Randy said quietly, still trying to process.

"I wish I could snap Lesnar's neck legally. That sick fuck actually had the nerve to make me an offer that was disgusting. Like my dad would whore me out like that in the first place. And I'd die before I turned to him in a crisis." Britta muttered as she leaned against the back of the chair she was sitting on. The stress of everything was sort of overwhelming, and her first week on the job had been insane, but she'd loved every second of it so far. What'd shocked her, was that she seemed to wind up doing hair and makeup on some of the male roster too, not just the females. She'd always assumed that they didn't use cosmetic enhancement.

She'd done hair and makeup for everyone from AJ to Roman Reigns even. And yes, it felt really, really weird putting concealer and things on a guy. Wrong, even. She groaned as another wave of dizziness hit her and forced her to lean forward, resting her head on her knees to make the room stop spinning for a bit.

"You okay?" Randy asked in quiet concern as he studied her. She seemed stressed out, worried about something, and like she was literally working her ass off. He couldn't recall seeing her sit still for even ten seconds since she'd started work backstage, and this worried him.

And he had to wonder why exactly.

"Yeah, it'll sort itself out if I take a break." Britta muttered as she took a few deep and calming breaths. She blamed her ex for this stress, because he'd called her a few moments before her run in with Brock, and he'd hinted that he was getting closer, and she was going to pay for leaving him. And being the headstrong girl she was, she didn't want to ask someone to save her.

She'd gotten herself into this, after all, it was on her now to keep herself and the baby she carried safe.

Her phone rang and she growled, throwing it onto the table in disgust. Randy's shoulders stiffened as he asked, "Who was that?"

"The bastard who donated sperm." Britta retorted dryly as she sighed and said "He claims he's getting closer to where I am. I think he's an idiot, personally, and he's trying to scare me into coming back, because it worked the last time I tried to make a break. Hate to tell him, I'm not that scared little girl anymore."

"Let him come here." Randy said as he smirked, the thrill of a possible fight making him happy.

"Randy, don't.. I got myself into this with my stupidity." Britta said calmly, as Randy watched her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't explain why he was drawn to her, but he did know that if this jerk showed up, he'd kill him.

Just like he was about to kill Brock Lesnar and Dean Ambrose, because word going around the locker room was that Dean had a thing for Britta. And Randy would be damned if he let that happen.

Just like he dared HHH to put his foot down about his interest in his daughter. She was old enough now, and Randy still felt the same way as he had then, oddly enough. He only thought he'd gotten over it, forgotten her with time.

Obviously, he hadn't and it'd taken seeing her again to realize that.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, poll is up and there are 3 men to choose from: Dean, Randy or Roman. Vote via review or pm, or on the poll I'm putting on my profile, please and thanks? Huge shoutout to my reviewer RandyOrtonsWife, she's awesome! If you like this story, you know what to do.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Were you born stupid, or did all the steroids just make you that way a little bit over time?" Britta asked as she walked through the curtain, a mic in hand.

Yes, she realized she was just hair and makeup.

No, at the moment, she didn't honestly give a single flying fuck in space. What she was, currently, was pissed beyond all belief.

Because for the second time that day, Brock was propositioning her, on live television.

Brock studied the little blonde spitfire and smirking dropped the biggest hint to her 'condition' yet, just to watch her squirm. He enjoyed it. If she'd just give into him, she'd get to like him over time, he just knew it.

The only problem with this was that Britta was determined to fight him, tooth and nail.

"Well, aren't you just one hot little momma?" Brock asked, snickering as she started to swear, the vast majority of her tirade being cut off by beeping as the censors went insane.

"About done, little momma?" Brock asked patiently as he looked at her, shrugged and handed the mic to Paul Heyman who smirked and said "Well if it isn't the trashy little princess herself.. Why do you keep fighting my client, Brock Lesnar? He's only got your best interests, your child's best interests at heart.

Backstage, Dean Ambrose listened to the confrontation. He'd been about to go down and unleash Moxley for the night, instead of giving an Ambrose performance, because he was about sick of Lesnar moving in on what he considered his, though he'd made no real move to stake his claim as of yet, when Heyman dropped the bombshell.

"The literal fuck?" Dean muttered as his hand trailed slowly through sweat soaked hair, he'd had a match earlier in the night against Team Hell No..

Roman chuckled from beside him as he rubbed his chin in thought before muttering aloud, "Well, if daddy didn't know, he damn sure does now.." and walking off, smirking to himself.. Maybe it was time to go down there and slam that big bastard through a table.

Hell, Roman was feeling a little crazy tonight.

Somehow, he suspected that it would not go over well with Britta, the girl he and Dean were currently in a bitter rivalry over.

She wasn't known for being a people person, though he had been talking to her when he had to go in to get fitted for his 'gear' and the all black Shield costume.

Then again, so had Dean. Granted, it hadn't went over well for his friend, but it wasn't Roman's fault the guy had no idea how to actually converse with a woman without coming off as a complete asshole.

While Dean and Roman continued their confrontation as to who was going to get Britta the hell away from Lesnar, Randy had calmly grabbed a chair nearby, and walked to the gorilla, cuing his music.

"Lesnar? First of all, you fucking moron, it'll be a cold day in hell before I even thought about offering myself up to you." Britta continued as she turned to Heyman and then said "And you, you beady eyed little dipshit.. If you think for one second that my father's going to take the deal.."

Just then Triple H's theme song hit and he walked out, giving Britta a stern and fatherly warning look as he said "Sweetie, get back to the back. Now. Daddy's gotta go to work."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Get back to the back." HHH said as he gave his daughter the look again and Britta grumbled then said "Fine."

HHH turned to Lesnar and shaking his head, he said finally, "I can't decide if you're sick or plain stupid. First of all, the day my daughter brings you home? I'd kill you. And secondly, this is between you and me, big boy, so why don't you walk your ass up this ramp and get you some?"

Brock was about to go, he was growling, almost shaking with rage, as he stood behind Heyman, but then Randy's music hit.

And Randy didn't come out.

Heyman sighed and said "All Brock was trying to do was step up and be a man. If your daughter wasn't such a whore, like her adoptive mother, Stephanie.."

HHH growled and then started down the ramp. Stupid, he realized this, but he didn't care. The man was dead, it was that simple. Their feud was fine, but Lesnar had no right stalking his daughter, or even bringing his wife and kids into it.

It wasn't just for show anymore, it was personal.

He'd just pedigreed Heyman when he heard JR yell, "RKO .. Randy's about to do the RKO to Heyman." and HHH looked up, found Randy coiled and ready to strike.

He smirked and stepped back, letting Randy RKO Heyman, and then he turned his attention to Brock and motioned to the ceiling as he said into the mic, "I was thinking, Lesnar.. Why the hell wait for Extreme Rules.. hell, we can get extreme, right here, right now."

Brock growled and lunged, going for a DDT, but HHH was faster,and he grabbed him by the back of the head, smearing Brock's head against the cage.

Randy smirked as he said "My turn." and then set Lesnar up for a DDT, smirking as he did it, growling at Lesnar, "Fuck with Britt again."

"Oh this won't end until I get her." Brock promised as Randy put Brock into a sleeper hold and then said in his ear, "Is that so? See, I'm thinking that you're just a dumb fuck.. And if you keep going, well.. I'm just going to have to make sure you become a dead dumb fuck."

HHH glared at Randy and then said "My turn, my problem, Orton, fuck off. My daughter's not dating you. We been through this one time already. Remember how it went last time?"

Randy smirked and said "She's old enough to make her own mind up, HHH. And I'm not backing down. Deal with it." as he nailed Lesnar with the chair one last time and walked back up the gorilla.

Once he was backstage, he found Britta and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, he stood there eyeing her with a smirk on his face before saying calmly, "I get that you're a hot head, Britta.. But you don't need to go down to the ring like that again. If that asshole would have snapped on you.."

He shook his head, walked off, leaving Britta standing there with a puzzled look on her face as she raked her hand through her hair, her heart racing a mile a second.

She wasn't sure how to feel about the way Randy made her feel. Especially given what she'd heard about him for years, and how strongly she'd felt about him before she stopped coming to the shows.

But whatever it was, it was back. The only problem with this was that she was still in a bad place and she wasn't honestly sure if she could be with someone. She tended to mess up things, pick the worst possible guy and now, she had a kid to think of, not just herself.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, poll is up and there are 3 men to choose from: Dean, Randy or Roman. Vote via review or pm, or on the poll I'm putting on my profile, please and thanks? Huge shoutout to my reviewer RandyOrtonsWife, she's awesome! If you like this story, you know what to do. And currently, Randy is ahead in the votes with 4, Dean has 3 and Roman has three also. Keep voting. The next chapter, she'll interact with Dean, guys. I'm so glad you guys like this story. :))**


	7. Chapter 7

Britta raised a brow as she watched Dean pacing up and down the hallway, doing what he was best at, muttering to himself about only God knows what. Shrugging, she got back to setting up for the show that night, getting out the makeup and things she'd need, setting them within easy reach.

The diziness hit her before she realized it had and she'd started to slump forward when she felt herself being caught, then being carried rather brutishly down the hallway, while Dean swore under his breath incoherently, asking himself why he let her get in his head like he had, saying that no good would come of it.

"You can put me down now, Ambrose." Britta said calmly, as she looked at him and then said quietly, "Thanks, I think." not sure how she felt about him even having his hands on her, to be honest. Their past run ins since she'd become the hair and makeup specialist a few weeks before had usually lead to one or both parties swearing at the other angrily. He was a jerk, and he had no idea how to even begin to come on to a girl without seeming like an asshole while doing it.

Yet now, here he was, putting her on a sofa in a semi darkened room, then it was back to pacing, only right in front of her, as if he were going to say something, he just wasn't sure how to say it, or even why he might want to.

Sitting up, she eyed him with a raised brow and then asked, "Where the hell did you take me?"

"The only place I know for damn sure nobody will come in and interrupt me." Dean said calmly, almost as if he just expected her to sit there, be a good girl, go along with it.

She stood and he pushed her back down, gently, as he said "Nope." then turned away, before he started to speak, " I hate when someone gets in my damn head, and under my skin."

"And this has to do with me, why exactly?" Britta asked, confused.

"Because you've managed to do that." Dean said as he turned to face her, his finger trailing slowly along her jaw to sort of scare her, because he wanted to see her squirm just once.

Payback for all the sleepless nights and erotic fantasies he kept having, he told himself. The only problem with his touching her, was that once his finger trailed along her jaw, he naturally wanted to trail it slowly along her lower lip.

"Stick that finger in my face again, Ambrose, I'm gonna bite it. We clear?" Britta asked calmly, as she stared at him, trying to figure him (and his intentions) out.

"Oh really? I'd love to see you try it, princess." Dean drawled as he leaned in, kept getting closer and closer, smirking with delight when she backed up a little.

But she couldn't hide the slight curiousity that was shining in her eyes at the moment, and she couldn't deny that at the very least, there was just a little bit of attraction there.

Obviously, she figured she needed to get laid again, then sighed when she realized that sex got her into this predicament she was in currently, as well as love, and her shit judgement when it came to men, and which were the right kind, which clearly were not.

"Oh trust me, Ambrose.. If you do that again, I will." Britta muttered as she asked, "What the hell did you bring me in here for? Trying to scare me? Because if that's it? It's not working." Britta said as she added, "Trust me. I've met scarier than you."

"Guessing Lesnar and the ex.. Right?" Dean asked quietly, as he studied her face, looking for just one tiny sign of fear, shocked when he didn't find anything, not even a trace.

It sort of made him angry, but it made him even more curious... She was one of those little 'rich princess bitches.." The kind that only went for his kind when they had one too many.. Wasn't she?

"Exactly. And Ambrose? You have no idea just how wrong you are about me. I've never actually been a princess. Everything I got? I got it on my damn own." Britta asserted as Dean chuckled and then shook his head. He couldn't afford to be wrong about her, or that'd make her getting into his head and under his skin like she had even worse.

He didn't want to be falling for her, because falling only opened up the infinite possibility that at some point, true to form, he'd fuck it up and she'd walk away, disgusted.

He went to trail his finger back along her lower lip again and she snapped her teeth at it then smirking said "Doubt me again. That time you almost lost a finger, Ambrose."

"If you'd bitten me, I'd have.." Dean started as Britta laughed and said "You'd have went down on your ass before you ever touched me. I've had practice dealing with assholes before. And you're an asshole. I mean at least that's what you want everyone to think." her eyes teasing him now, smirking as she did so, knowing full well it made him angry.

He bit his lip and then said calmly, " So if I don't scare you then what does?" as he looked at her, his arms crossed, waiting on an answer.

"Do you really want the answer to that?"

"If I didn't, princess," he said calmly, with a smirk as she growled hearing him call her that, before continuing, " I wouldn't have asked."

Britta bit her lip and then said calmly, " Becoming my mother." as she looked at him and then added, "Screwing up my kid's life, losing my kid, falling in love again.. Take your pick."

Dean studied her a moment and then said "Stephanie McMahon's not your mom?"

"She adopted me. My real mom wasn't exactly mother of the year material." Britta said as she grimaced and then said calmly, "We done now? I've got no reason to be hanging around here, because you're not going to get me to pour out my soul. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, Ambrose, and trust me.. That ain't far."

She stood and went to walk out, but his hand closed over her hand on the knob as he said calmly, "Just sit back down and rest, god damn it. Ya move too damn much, not good for the baby. It's all the damn moving and stress and those god damn heels aren't helping matters any."

Britta looked at him, then raised a brow but sat back down and then said "Like I said before. Thanks for catching me. But I'm fine, and the last thing I want is to be treated like I'm a porcelain doll." as she leaned back against the chair, resting her eyes a moment.

Dean watched her and then said calmly, "I usually get whatever I want. One way or another." before opening the door and letting her out. She'd gotten to him beyond enough, and right now, he just wanted to be by himself, try to get her out of his damn mind. He'd told her what he set out to tell her before she fainted, and he meant it.

Even if he had to kill Orton, Lesnar, that fuck up ex and anyone else who dared stop him, Dean Ambrose was getting exactly what he wanted. He dared someone to try and stop him.

Britta stood and walked out, stopping to raise a brow at the now closed door. "What the fuck was that about, even? I get what I want..That man really makes me wonder sometimes." she muttered as she walked down the hallway, back to her makeup room, where she sat thinking about it, then growling in frustration when she did so.

He'd obviously done it to get under her skin.. But why exactly, had it excited her instead of making her afraid?

"I give up.. Whoever said women were hard to read? Didn't meet half these guys." Britta muttered as she leaned back in her chair, waited on people to come in wanting their hair done or their costumes adjusted, anything to get her mind off of that bizarre and somewhat exciting confrontation just now?

Her mind was all mixed up, torn in two very different ways, and she wasn't sure she liked it, not in the slightest.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, poll is up and there are 3 men to choose from: Dean, Randy or Roman. Vote via review or pm, or on the poll I'm putting on my profile, please and thanks? Huge shoutout to my reviewer RandyOrtonsWife, she's awesome! If you like this story, you know what to do. And currently, Randy is ahead in the votes with 5, Dean has 4 and Roman has 4 also, with Sheamus, who I added, having none. Keep voting. The next chapter, she'll interact with Roman, guys. I'm so glad you guys like this story. :))**

**Remeber, first guy to 8 gets it. ;P and now, Sheamus is an option. I love that guy.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

First of all, I am stoked you guys like this so much. Secondly, thanks to each and every single person who voted, whether through review, or the poll posted on my profile at the top. The poll's heating up, Randy's ahead by 2 votes and Roman's in second place. Dean's behind at 3rd now.. It's still anyone's game, for the moment, so get those votes in now people!

Thanks guys for the love and reviews and the encouragement. So glad you all like this. And sorry if your guy doesn't win, but I have another story in the works tentatively, so keep your eyes peeled for that.

You guys are amazing, you really are. I'm so glad you all like the story so far.

#BelieveInTheShield, because wow.. They were on fire at Extreme Rules, yeah? Their matches were probably the better ones on the PPV. Anyway, Love you all, and thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me, they really do, I mean you have no idea how happy reading them makes me.

* * *

She'd just gotten done with hair and makeup for the night, and settled in to her chair, drinking a milkshake, watching the show as she tried to relax. The tv was up loudly, that's probably why she didn't hear the door as it slipped open slowly, or hear the footsteps as they crept up behind her. The hand brushed her hair off her neck and she felt the warmth of someone's breath against her skin as she heard the male voice whisper quietly, "Don't scream."

She paled and then rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice almost instantly. Her ex was here, she'd severely underestimated him, apparently. "Don't do something stupid." she started as he laughed and yanked her hair before saying, "No, babe.. How about you get up and come with me, like a good girl, so this doesn't have to get messy."

"I'd rather eat broken glass, you fuck." Britta growled as her anger began to surge, and she felt around on her vanity table, sliding a blade from her grooming kit under her shirt sleeve before he turned her around to face him, his hand out. "Give me that, now, hon.. I saw you."

"Saw me what?" Britta asked as she tried her best to scan the hallway behind him, get AJ's attention so she could go and get her father or someone, anyone, hell.

"The blade, Britty. Give it to me now."

"What blade? I don't know what you're talkin about." Britta said as she sighed and then said with a slight smirk, "Fine, but just remember. You asked for it." as she pulled the blade out and used the sharp edge to slice at his cheek, catching him off guard, giving her just enough time to slip past him, take off down the hallway at a run, her ex hot on her heels, swearing and staggering through the crowd.

"Get back here you little bitch." he yelled from behind her, as she turned the corner, ran smack into Randy, who heard the shouting, pulled open and door, gently shoved her into the room.

"Stay put."

Britta grumbled but did as told because Randy was stubborn, she knew that if she didn't, he'd pick her up, tote her into the room himself.

What she didn't realize, was that she wasn't in the room alone. And she groaned as she heard Lesnar speak up, smirking as he said "Well, well.. What do we have here.. Looks like my little hot mama came to her senses, after all."

His hand moved towards her stomach, and she scowled as she punched him quickly in the nose. Lesnar glared at her, holding his nose as he looked her over, eyes glowing with anger. "See, now that wasn't smart, Britt.. You may as well give in, because, babe? I'm the best you're gonna get, in your condition."

"Oh really? Well if you're the best, you ape.. Then I may as well shoot myself now." Britta growled as Brocks finger slid over her cheek, then down her neck, and started towards the neckline of her t shirt.

Meanwhile, Randy caught her ex down the hallway, and as he beat the man, doing an RKO on him eventually, Britta's ex said with a smirk, "It's not me I'd be worried about right about now, Orton.. Lesnar's the one who let me in tonight. He's got a big plan for her.. Then I'm gonna save her, look like the hero. Dumb bitch will.."

Randy kicked him in the ribs and then let security haul him off, as he took off to the room he put Britta in earlier. He got there just as Brock was trailing his finger down Britta's neck and he growled, lunging at Brock, knocking them both onto the floor. The fight spilled into the hallway, and he growled "Lesnar, I swear to fucking Christ, man.. You're dead."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I'm going to fucking snap your neck." Randy growled as he bounced Brock's head off the concrete flooring like a basketball before security finally broke them up.

HHH walked over, having just got out of the medic's office and Randy growled, "If you don't get that fucking ape under control, HHH.. He's dead.. He helped her ex into the building tonight, and if I hadn't ran into her back here, they'd have taken her somewhere."

"And you stop sniffing around my daughter, let me handle this. Where the fuck is Lesnar? Her ex?"

"Both being lead out by security. I wasn't gonna waste the time to come and get you from the medic." Randy said with a calm smirk as he studied HHH intently. Did he realize that HHH still probably had a special spot on his 'shit list' for Randy?

Yeah.

Did he give two flying fucks in space, to be honest?

Not really.

HHH studied Randy intently.. Only Randy and two other fighter seemed hell bent on pushing this, continuing to try and get to his little girl after he'd told them all to fucking leave her alone. The other two were Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. And as a father, HHH just wasn't sure if he even wanted Britta getting involved with a wrestler.

Even though logically, the business, this life, well it was all she'd ever really known.

Britta ran over and then looked Randy over, carefully as she said "That son of a bitch.. He fucking busted your lip."

"Britt.. I'll live, damn." Randy said with a smirk as he asked, "That son of a bitch didn't touch you or anything... Did he?"

Smirking, Britta joked, "No, what little virtue I did have is still intact, Randy."

HHH raised a brow at his daughter, said stiffly, "Okay you two.. Britta, you need to go rest. It's been one hell of a night for you." as he pointed her sternly down the hallway before turning to Randy and saying calmly and decisevly, "And you, Orton.. I've told you and those other two jerk offs Ambrose and Reigns to stay the fuck away from my daughter and by Christ, I mean it."

"Yeah? Well I believe I also said that I'm not backing down this time, HHH, so it looks like we're in a bit of a predicament, now doesn't it?" Randy snarled as HHH smirked and then said "Thats what you think, Orton."

He turned and walked down the hallway as Stephanie groaned. She'd seen the stand off, as well as the other stand offs between HHH and two of the members of the Shield, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. As he walked in and flopped down onto the couch, she shut the door firmly, and then said calmly, "If you ever deliberately disobey the medic again, Hunter, I swear to God.. What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking? Because from where I sat, babe.. It didn't look like it."

"Steph, don't.. I had to take care of that little shit." HHH said as Stephanie shook her head and then addressed her next gripe, lovingly, carefully.. Her husband was nothing if not a baby where 'his girls' were concerned and what she was about to say well..

It might just land her in hot water. She hated fighting with her husband, but if she didn't say something, Britta being the headstrong daughter she was, would be shoved into the arms of the wrong man, just because her father said no fighters at all, ever.

And Stephanie didn't want that, Britta had enough against her right now without getting involved with the wrong man.. Of course, she wasn't playing favorites, because she tried to see the good in most everyone until they pissed her off or crossed her in some way.

But, she did know that randy and Britta had history.. And that she'd seen this odd 'good but bad' side come out in Dean Ambrose when she'd watched them interact.. And she knew that Roman ran Britta insane, because he wouldn't just let Britta do things on her own, insisting that she didn't need to be doing so much.

The funniest thing she'd witnessed, since the other two males had started this fixation on her adopted daughter, had been the night before, when Dean won the belt.. Apparently, on a surge of cockiness, and still high from the win, he'd decided that Britta didn't need her high heels, so he'd taken them and thrown them in a dumpster.

Which of course only made Britta go after them.

Which of course only made Dean grab her, while swearing like a sailor on leave, and carry her back into the building, dropping her in the chair next to her uncle Shane as he muttered, "She's your god damn problem now." before walking out.

Then there'd been Roman and Britta's moment earlier in the week.. Britta got sick, and fainted, and Roman carried her to the medic, sat there until she woke up. And then the two of them argued about her overdoing it.. The Rock had told Stephanie about this, because of course, Roman was his cousin so sometimes, he came to watch the show.

According to the Rock, Britta and Roman argued for about 7 minutes about how she was not overdoing it or she was. And then Roman asked her when she'd eaten, and she'd told him maybe an hour before, and he'd grumbled, then pulled her up off the chair she sat in, dragging her almost, to catering.

So she wasn't playing favorites, but of the men on the roster, Stephanie thought that maybe it was a good thing that it was one of them, maybe, as opposed to the other guys.

HHH studied his wife and then asked calmly, "What are you up to?"

"Well, I wanted to point out, Hunter, if you don't quit pushing her by saying no fighters, ever... Then you're going to make sure she winds up with the worst one."

"Steph, we talked about this.. Remember? We agreed, you and me, that NONE of our girls would EVER bring home a wrestler."

"I know, but hear me out."

"No."

"Fine, be a stubborn ass, Hunter." Stephanie said as she waited, smirking to herself as he turned her around, pulled her into a kiss and then said "Fine.. Keep talking."

"If you keep telling her no, and she actually likes one of them, she's just going to do what we had to do at first and go behind your back. And she's got enough on her plate right now, baby. You know she's not just your daughter, I did spend half of our lives together helping you raise her, and as the only actual mother she's ever known, I'm just saying.. Love happens. You can't stop it, and you can't control it. And personally, at least if she were with a wrestler, I'd be able to sleep at night knowing her ex couldn't just pop up, or Lesnar, because you have to admit.. These guys are strong and deadly.. They're essentially like built in bodyguards."

HHH took a deep breath and then said "And what about when Aurora and Murphy, Vaughn get older, babe? What then?"

"Like I said, Hunter.. Love happens, the worst thing you can do for yourself and the people who've fallen in love is to try and stop it, because then they resort to desperate measures. Maybe we just back off Britta about the no wrestlers rule and see what happens? Who knows? She might not like any of them.. But at least it will have been her decision to make."

HHH looked at his wife and then said quietly, "Okay.. But if I don't like the guy, and he's an asshole.."

"Then you can step in, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

First of all, I am stoked you guys like this so much. Secondly, thanks to each and every single person who voted, whether through review, or the poll posted on my profile at the top. The poll's heating up, Roman's ahead by 4 votes with Randy in second and Dean is running a close third. I'm gonna extend the votes for a while longer, now the first guy to 20 gets it. Thanks for all the votes guys!

Thanks guys for the love and reviews and the encouragement. So glad you all like this. And sorry if your guy doesn't win, but I have another story in the works tentatively, so keep your eyes peeled for that.

You guys are amazing, you really are. I'm so glad you all like the story so far.

#BelieveInTheShield, because wow.. They were on fire at Extreme Rules, yeah? Their matches were probably the better ones on the PPV. Anyway, Love you all, and thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me, they really do, I mean you have no idea how happy reading them makes me.

* * *

"Is it because I'm pregnant, or is it really this fucking hot?" Britta groaned as her best friend AJ held out a damp and cool rag and said "Hold it on your neck, Britt. That's how I've been dealing with this damn heat. The sooner they get the AC fixed back here, the better, if you ask me." AJ said as Roman spoke up from the doorway leaning in, " Or you could do what I've been doing, eat a cup of ice." as he stepped into the small makeup room and handed her a cup of ice.

"Thanks?" Britta said as she held his gaze for a few minutes, trying to figure out what his alterior motive might be. She knew Dean's already, and she sort of figured out Randy was also trying to get close to her too, but Roman was a man of few words.

Except, of course, their arguments constantly about how she was overdoing it, putting too much stress on her body. Among other things.

"Something wrong with a cool rag? Britta asked as she looked at him, eyes filled with curiousity as Roman smirked then said "Nah, but the ice works quicker."

"How's your cousin today, Reigns? He might have to come down here, sing Elvis to my kid." Britta joked as AJ looked from the giant of a Samoan to her petite friend, smiled to herself. So she knew this much, Britta definitely had a decision to make, and preferably before Dean and Roman and Randy tore one another to shreds backstage.

They'd already gotten into 4 almost fist fights.

It didn't even help that they seemed to be able to work together just fine and dandy when it came to Lesnar, but when they'd finished kicking Brock's ass? Every man for himself.

Dean stepped in grumbling as he said "The air conditioning is still out in this fucker?"

"Obviously, Ambrose." Roman said stiffly as he saw Dean wink at Britta on the sly. "Thought you went to shoot some pool or something?"

"Yeah, well I got bored."

Roman almost said "No, you came back because you're fucking obsessed with the girl I want and you have this urge to fuck everything up and then take her, hurt her when you get bored and move on because you cannot even begin to be a dad, fall for the girl AND her kid.." but he kept quiet, instead glaring at Dean.

AJ looked back and forth between the two men, and then at Britta, who seemed completely unaware of the almost telepathic conversations taking place around her, before speaking up, "Ziggler's here. I'm gonna go.. Time to go get ready to win a match for my little buddy." and placing her hand on Britta's stomach, the two women laughing as the ripple moved across slowly.

AJ looked at her and mouthed, "We have to talk later." as she nodded in Roman and Dean's direction, then slunk out the door, pausing in the doorway to call out over her shoulder, "One of you shove that damn vitamin down her throat. Apparently my Britty Boo is a big baby when it comes to medicine. Or bedrest." as she ignored her best friend's glare and sticking out tongue and skipped off down the hallway to find Dolph aware that she'd just 'stirred the pot' a little, so to speak.

But she'd seen Randy 'taking care' of Britta, now she wanted to see which of the Shield guys that were into her best friend stepped up and did too. Because she liked to think as Britta's closest friend, she had a bit of a say so in the whole decision.

And she sort of saw Britta as a younger sister, so she was just 'taking care of her family.' Besides, Britta was the only girl who actually looked past the stupid gimmick and talked to her, did things with her now.

Two sets of eyes fixed on Britta and Britta grumbled as Roman picked the bottle up off the counter and tossed it to her. "Okay, okay, damn.. But they're the size of horse tranqs, really.. Why don't one of you try taking one?"

"Doesn't matter what fuckin size they are, Britt." Dean muttered as he smirked and looked at her feet, seeing that she had flats on today for once. "Get tired of me throwin your shoes in the dumpster?" he teased as Roman looked at him blatantly giving him a fuck off stare.

"No, just didn't want to wear heels today, Ambrose. What you did has nothing to do with it, actually." Britta mocked, sticking out her tongue, Ambrose smirking as he said back, "yeah.. keep on with that tongue shit."

"And you'll what?"

"Bite it off."

Roman glared at Dean and then said "Don't you have somewhere to be, Dean?"

"I'm going, damn."

Nicki Minaj began to play from Britta's cell phone and she growled as she looked at the caller id. "He's really gonna try this shit again, huh?" she muttered as Roman took the phone, flipped it open.

"Who the fuck is this?" her ex said as Roman smirked and said "Dunno.. why don't you bring your candy ass back to the arena and find out, you dipshit?" in a rough tone of voice, waiting on a reply.

The man laughed and said "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? You and your idiots could gang up on me again.. Just know one thing, man.. I will get that bitch back."

"Over my dead body you pathetic sick fuck." Roman growled as he tossed the phone onto the table and then said "That's it, damn it. Seth is sitting with you while nobody's in here."

"Roman, that's sweet but trust me.. I got this. Look who's kid you're talkin to."

"Britta, do you have to argue everything?" Roman asked as Dwayne Johnson walked in and said with a smirk, "Came to see my favorite makeup girl.. Hunter told me you were down here, kid."

He shot his cousin a knowing smirk sort of punched his shoulder as Roman rolled his eyes and muttered, "Does God just have it in for me today or something? First Ambrose is an interrupting ass.."

Dwayne smirked and looked from his cousin to Britta and then said with a smirk, "Still arguing I see."

"Nah, not really." Britta said as she set to work on his 'stage makeup' and then turned to Roman as her father's longtime friend Dwayne walked out then said "So…"

"I meant it, Britt. Seth's gonna sit in here or Dean, because that asshole just sounded off.."

"And I meant it, Roman.. Don't want anyone getting hurt because of what I chose to get myself into." Britta muttered as she bit her lip and stood on tiptoe, fixed his collar.

Roman noticed the pill sitting on the counter and Britta groaned, then grimacing, she took it, giving him a look as if to ask "You happy now?" before washing down the pill with water, smirking at him a little.

Roman nodded and then said "I'm gonna go see if the damn air conditioning guy got here yet." as he stopped a moment, close to her, like he wanted to do something, but wasn't quite sure if it'd be a good idea.

Britta watched him walking out as she sank down into her chair, forgetting for a moment that her father's longtime friend, Dwayne Johnson was still in the room.

Dwayne cleared his throat and then said quietly, "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Ever been torn three distinctly different ways, with no clue what you're gonna do next? I mean I shouldn't even be.. Nevermind, you don't wanna hear .. Besides, dad and his 'no fighters' rule." Britta mumbled, her hand trailing slowly through her hair as she sighed and took a long sip of the melted ice in the cup.

Just now, she'd felt it.. And it'd been tense when BOTH of them had been in the room..

Adding Randy to the mix, well..

She was stuck in the middle of her own intense mental battle, because all three guys had proven without the words and fakeness of a spoken promise that they did feel something, by doing the things they'd done where her ex, where Lesnar were concerned.

But which one of them could she actually trust?

There was Randy, who she'd known for a while, had feelings for before she got herself into this mess..

And then there was Dean, who was a lot like her dad had been a long time ago, while he might not 'say' the words, he'd managed to take on Lesnar, wasn't afraid of a fight, and he gave her shit right back to her.

And last, there was Roman, who might not say much, but he was always close by, and he too wasn't afraid of Lesnar, or her ex, and he also was good at handling her when she got a little crazy..

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dwayne said as he smirked then said "Don't make the mistake of thinking you have to have an answer right now, Britt. Take it easy.. This stuff? It tends to work itself out."

"Gee, thanks, Uncle Dwayne.. Way to go yoda on me." Britta groaned as she sat back in her chair, resting her eyes for a while, trying to cool off.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

First of all, I am stoked you guys like this so much. Secondly, thanks to each and every single person who voted, whether through review, or the poll posted on my profile at the top. The poll's heating up, Roman's ahead by 4 votes with Randy in second and Dean is running a close third. I'm gonna extend the votes for a while longer, now the first guy to 20 gets it. Thanks for all the votes guys!

Thanks guys for the love and reviews and the encouragement. So glad you all like this. And sorry if your guy doesn't win, but I have another story in the works tentatively, so keep your eyes peeled for that.

You guys are amazing, you really are. I'm so glad you all like the story so far.

#BelieveInTheShield, because wow.. They were on fire at Extreme Rules, yeah? Their matches were probably the better ones on the PPV. Anyway, Love you all, and thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me, they really do, I mean you have no idea how happy reading them makes me.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind coming with me, AJ?" Britta asked again, biting her lower lip as she studied the other female intently. AJ smiled and then said "Now why in the hell would I mind coming to the doctor with you, Britt? We are best friends, are we not?" as she shoveled popcorn into her mouth and then added, "Besides.. You're like family now, and so is Spike."

"Again.. Why are we calling my unborn kid Spike?"

"Because, he is going to be a little boy, and Spike is a bad ass nickname." AJ retorted calmly, as she stretched completely across Britta's hotel bed, and took the remote from Britta, flipping through the channels. They bunked together on the road, it was sort of like AJ and Britta vs everyone else, really. Britta made things backstage bearable for the 'crazy chick' on the roster.

"Okay, okay, fine, but what if, god forgive what I'm about to suggest, she's a girl? What do we call her then?" Britta asked as she and AJ picked up the well thumbed through baby names book and started to playfully argue the merits of the chosen names.

They'd stopped and were laughing when the door started being banged on. AJ growled and then said 'You get in the bathroom. I'm gonna text Zigglypuff or Big E."

"Huh? No, I got this. I'm about sick of this fucking fuck showing up and trying to ruin my life." Britta said calmly as she went to open the door after texting her father, just to let him know that she'd have to change hotels, because her ex found her and showed up, again.

Before she could, however, she heard another male voice in the hallway, and raised a brow, peeking through the peephole as she watched Roman spear her ex from out of nowhere.

Her ex got up, stumbling towards him in a daze and Roman lunged again, laughing as he did so, leaning over and saying "Seriously? Did you not just get the fucking hint already?She's gonna be with me, so fuck off."

And then all hell broke loose in the hallway, because Dean, who'd been on the elevator behind the one Roman had been on, caught sight of her ex and he ddt'ed him into a table in the hallway, smashing the table and then grabbing the man's hair, he aimed him at a wall, using the wall as a battering ram for the guys head.

The fight was over and the two males stood there, surveying the chaos, before looking at one another, then the closed hotel room door.

"Do not even think it, Ambrose." Roman said in a deep and intimidating tone as Dean rolled his eyes and then said "Same to ya, Reigns." Before both of them started to the door.

AJ stifled a laugh and then flung the door open as the two men walked in, both arguing the merits of having a room closer to her father, or one of them.

AJ stepped between the men and said "Both of you, back off just a little.. Or you're going to ruin any chance you have with my girl. Got it? The stress this fighting between you both causes? Not good for Spike."

"Spike?" both males asked with raised brows and AJ said "Yes, Spike."

"So it's gonna be a boy?"

"No, we're finding out tomorrow. Britta asked me to go with her when she finds out. And she's already way nervous about it. So no stress allowed tonight." AJ said firmly, as Britta groaned and then laughing a little said "Whats wrong with the name Spike, anyway?"

The two men looked at one another, both about to say something about it clashing with possible last names in the future, but both simply glared at one another instead. Roman sort of felt like Dean only halfway was serious about wanting to be with Britta for more than sex, and Dean thought Roman was only going after the girl he'd been eyeing to piss him off.

HHH ran down the hallway, just in time to catch the tail end of what AJ said to Dean and Roman as he said calmly, "AJ has a point you two. As much as I hate sayin this, though, the guys have a point.. You two need to book a room nearer to me or someone else until this jackass finally gets caught and thrown in the slam.. And trust me, that's coming soon. If the little shit hadn't ran this time from hotel security, he'd be on his way back now." HHH pointed out as he turned around just in time to find Brad Maddox and CM Punk standing in the hallway, Punk smirking as he said "Oh trust me.. The ex is right this very second, getting his ass handed to him in the parking lot."

HHH laughed and then said "What happened?"

"Apparently, man, after you called security, Layla El saw him and sort of politely found Shawn Michaels, pointed him out."

HHH groaned and then said "You and AJ stay put.. Dad's finally gonna get his damn hands on this little shit." as he walked out of the room.

Dean and Roman stood too and Roman looked at Britta then said quietly, "Stay up here." as Dean nodded and then said "Lock the door."

The two men rode down on the elevator, and joined the 'welcoming committee' for Britta's ex, made up of Shawn and some of the other men Britta was raised around, in the parking lot.

HHH Pedigree'd the man on the ground and then the cops showed up, and he explained what'd happened, took a card from one of the men to give to his daughter before turning to Dean and Roman as he said, "As much as I hate what I'm about to say, I'm glad you two jerks happened to see the guy. Granted, if I'd gotten hold of him to start with, he'd be dead right now, but.."

Upstairs, AJ and Britta sat on the hotel bed, discussing her current mental battle.

"Okay, so there's Randy.. You guys have known each other since you were fifteen.. And then you have Roman and Dean…" AJ ventured as Britta stood and pacing said "Yeah, and the damn problem is I feel the exact same way, only in varying degrees, about all three of them.. But something's gotta give, AJ.."

"Just relax.. Just sit back and see which guy tries hardest.. I mean if the guy gets bored with just trying to make you want to be with him, then it wouldn't have lasted anyway.. And the most important thing is listen to your heart.. Not your head." AJ pointed out calmly as she said "Now sit your ass down.. Let's watch the Walking Dead."

"Good idea. I've had more than enough excitement for one night." Britta muttered as she sat down on the bed and leaned back, getting absorbed in the tv show.. The advice of AJ and her stepmom/adoptive mother Stephanie and Dwayne's words from earlier kept ringing in her ears and mind the entire time.

Why'd this one damn decision feel like the hardest one she'd ever have to make?


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

First of all, I am stoked you guys like this so much.

Thanks guys for the love and reviews and the encouragement. So glad you all like this. And sorry if your guy doesn't win, but I have another story in the works tentatively, so keep your eyes peeled for that.

You guys are amazing, you really are. I'm so glad you all like the story so far.

Anyway, Love you all, and thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me, they really do, I mean you have no idea how happy reading them makes me.

Randy won the poll and it makes sense that I use him. But no worries, I have more stories I can write for Roman and Dean too, actually.. And I am so very sorry for the time between updates. I'm back to writing now, life kinda got in the way for a while, had some problems.

* * *

She shot up in the bed, her eyes darting around the darkened room as she strained to hear whatever sound had woken her up. AJ sat up also, from the second bed in the room and whispered "Did you hear that, Britt?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna.. Give me just a second." Britta said as she held her finger to her lips, stood and felt around in the dark for her cell phone.

She only halfway looked at the number she highlighted in her contacts list, and thinking she texted her father, she hurriedly hit send.

The noises outside the hotel room window, their room in this town was on an outdoor wing of the hotel, close to her father's room, not too far from Randy's room either, and also not too far from Big E, whom AJ was seeing now.

"Get in the bathroom.. Big E's on his way down now.. He said he'd stop by your dad's room too, I told him to do it." AJ said as Britta nodded, peeked through the blinds and growled when she saw her ex standing in the parking lot, just staring at the window, a bottle of bourbon in one hand, what looked like a knife in the other. She stepped back in a panic and said "AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"He's got a knife.. Tell Big E to tell dad he's got a fucking weapon." Britta said as she groaned, paced, swearing.

Her stomach churned and she felt her baby kicking up a storm inside it. "Spike's nervous." she muttered as AJ nodded, her own eyes widened with fear.

"I knew it, the second I heard that weird noise.. I knew it wasn't just because we watched the Crow movies all in chronological order earlier." AJ said as Britta nodded.

She bit her lip when she heard Randy shouting. "Did Big E get him too?"

AJ shrugged, then saw Britta's cell phone lying on the back of the couch, lit up, a text from Randy, whom she'd accidentally texted, thinking she'd texted her father. "No, Britta, you did."

"Huh?"

"You texted him." AJ muttered as Britta groaned, pacing.. Every since she'd figured out who she felt the strongest feelings for, during their talk while waiting on the doctors earlier, she'd been sort of wondering how to proceed with this, how to make a move, or not make one, or what she should even do.

It'd always been him, she'd been slow in realizing it. And now, if things went badly, he'd never get to hear her say that. She scowled, she knew she shouldn't think like that, it wasn't good.

"Damn it, Randy, he's got a weapon." she mumbled as she stood, frozen in complete and total fear at the moment.

Outside, Randy smirked as he nodded to Big E quietly, and the two men slipped out of sight, through a few rows of cars. He could see Britta standing in the window, he grumbled to himself as he did his level best to telepathically make her move.. Even if they weren't telepathic. He was that worried about something going wrong.

Big E stood nearby and asked quietly, "Tire tool.. It's in the back of Rollin's truck."

"Grab that fucker." Randy said as he smirked when he caught sight of a potential weapon nearby. They walked up behind the man and Randy tapped his shoulder, side stepping and laying him out when he turned around and tried to swing first. "Gotta be faster than that you fucking pansy."

HHH ran down, tackled the guy as he got back up, a series of hard and angry violent blows met with Britta's ex's face as he snarled different things at the man. Randy grabbed him when he tried to run away, sent his head at a truck's hood, smirking as Big E grabbed him and held him down while HHH called the cops to make a report.

Using this to his advantage, Randy ran to the hotel room, burst into the door.

Britta gasped when she saw his arm and pointed. "You're.. You're bleeding.."

Randy looked down and shrugged, muttered casually, "It's just a scratch, Brit." as he started towards her, looked her over carefully. "He's got a knife, Randy."

"Actually, no he doesn't. Your dad has his knife, Big E's holding him. I came in here to make damn sure he hadn't come in here on you or something." Randy said as he held her gaze a moment, biting his lower lip as his hands rested on her upper arms.

AJ smiled to herself and then said casually, "I'm gonna go out, check on my big guy now.. Let you two have your little moment before daddy comes in and seperates you two. I'd say don't knock her up, but.." as she giggled a little, ignoring the look Britta gave her.

The door closed and Randy looked down at her as he asked, "Something you maybe wanna tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, ya did text me to come down here when this happened.. Not Ambrose or Reigns.. Me." Randy said calmly as he studied her intently, migrating closer. Britta flinched a little in shock when she realized that they were standing chest to chest almost.

"I thought I was texting my dad.. But.."

"Yeah?"

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, standing on tiptoe, placing her hands on the back of his neck as she pulled his lips against her lips. He groaned and growled a little, then stopped the kiss as he said calmly, "If you do this.. Then it's me and you.. So you need to be sure, Britta, that this isn't just because what happened out there scared the living shit out of you just now."

"Randy, it's not. Shut up and kiss me." she groaned as she heard her father growling from the doorway. Randy muttered to himself something about having been busted, then said casually, "What the hell.." finishing the kiss.

"I told you, Orton, to get the hell away from my daughter."

"Dad."

"Britta, we agreed that you were not getting mixed up with a wrestler."

"No daddy, you dictated and I went along with it until.. Until I met Randy.. Look, I know it's crazy, dad, but I think it's always been him, okay.. And like it or not, this is the man I love."

"Britta, he's not a good guy."

Randy glared for a moment then said "She's an adult, Hunter.. Do you really wanna do this? Because I'll fight you on it this time.. The first time you seperated us, I went along with it, I wanted her to live her life.. Hell, she was only 17, I had to let her grow up, had to see if feelings disappeared and things changed.. When she came back, I realized they hadn't.. So if you're telling me to step down, then sorry man, all due respect, there is no way in hell I'm gonna do that."

HHH glared at Randy for a moment and then looked at Britta.. His wife's words earlier in the month, about her dating a fighter came back to him and he realized that if he told her no now, she might wind up with a real class a piece of work on the roster.. And she had always looked at Randy like Steph looked at him...

"If you hurt her, Orton, I will snap your neck."

Randy nodded and said "If I hurt her, Levesque, I'd expect you to." before looking down at Britta, still in shock over what'd transpired.. Hell, to begin with, he'd been really shocked she hadn't chosen Ambrose or Reigns.. But then again, lately, Ambrose had been spending a lot of time with girls who came to the shows to pick up a famous wrestler, and Roman had been sort of seeing some other girl that'd just come onto the roster.

Or they were flirting, something.

HHH stood there a moment and then hugging his daughter said calmly, "We'll talk more about this in the morning.. Get some sleep, princess."

"Okay, daddy."

Big E and AJ walked back into the room, AJ asking, "Is it safe?"

"Thank God, yes.. Nobody killed anybody." Britta said as Randy kissed the top of her head and then said calmly, "I'm gonna crash in here on the couch.. There is no way in hell I'm gonna leave you in here by yourselves.. The guy could come back, hell, he's got Lesnar as a friend."

Britta shivered and muttered quietly, "Don't remind me." as she hid her face in his tanktop. Big E spoke up and said "I think I'm gonna stay too. That is my godson in there and there's no way in hell I want anything happening to him or little bit here." as he smirked, his arm around AJ.


End file.
